Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. Due to their widespread use, form-factor size and cost are significant considerations for consumers of computing devices.
Many computing devices use touch sensors to enable receipt of user input, such a via a touch screen display. Some touch screen displays use force sensitive capacitance (FSC) touch sensors to detect touch inputs by a user or by another device, such as a stylus. Current FSC touch sensors are formed of multiple layers and include upper and lower substrates with an intermediate compressive layer between the upper and lower substrates. The upper and lower substrates (e.g., polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or other similar substrates or films) include conductive trace electrode patterns. The electrode patterns are used to create a capacitive field. When a gap, filled by the compressive layer, is decreased between the two substrates (e.g., the two substrates are pressed together and the gap is narrowed), the capacitance changes and the amount and velocity of deflection, and therefore force, can be calculated. The intermediate compressive layer maintains a known gap or distance between the upper and lower substrate layers, thus creating a consistent baseline from which to base the deflection calculation.